The Reason
by LFrankita
Summary: one shot-DR-song fic (The Reason:Hoobastank)- WARNING: Rain is dead! dead and burried! Domon grieves, this is alternative idea I had instead of Domon commiting suicide as in other storys I read (nothing against them!) please read


A/N: I wrote this ficcy becuz I've read fic(s) where one of them have died so the other commits  
  
sucicide. I hold nothing against thoose fics, if fact I enjoyed reading them (despite the fact i cried;-; ) but I  
  
wanted to think that they would keep their life going, for one reason or another, but still hold the  
  
rememberance and love for one another.  
  
Thanks to the ppl who've reviewed my other fics:  
  
Shuffle Queen, Jen 23, TurtleLover, RedLion2,BlackJokerLady, ect.  
  
::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::  
  
She was gone.  
  
The most precious thing in my life had now vanished before my tear stained eyes.  
  
~I'm not a perfect person  
  
As many things I wished I didn't do~  
  
I treated her the best I could.  
  
Though I know my temper spoke faster than my heart.  
  
~ But I continue learning,  
  
I never meant to do those things to you~  
  
But she was gone, my Rain...  
  
Rain...was dead.  
  
~And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know~  
  
We've been married for years.  
  
And I've never stopped loving her.  
  
Where ever her soul lies, I know that she won't stop loving me...  
  
~I've found I reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be~  
  
She gave me her heart, her spirit, all of her.  
  
She gave me a family. She gave me love.  
  
~A reason to start over new~  
  
She gave me a better life.  
  
~And the reason is you~  
  
She has always been there for me, since the beginning.  
  
I acted like a ass, but she knew that their was something kind, warm inside of me.  
  
~I'm sorry that I hurt you~  
  
A cold laugh escaped my lips as I recall how harsh I was with her through out the fight.  
  
~It's something I must live with everyday~  
  
If only I realized how much she meant to me sooner,  
  
We have been together much longer...  
  
I would have had more time to cherish my Rain.  
  
~And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away~  
  
But it's too late.  
  
What's done is done.  
  
She's really...really gone...  
  
~And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
That's why I need you to hear~  
  
The silver tears poured from my eyes...  
  
I hardly ever cry, but I'll cry for her.  
  
My one true love.  
  
My Rain.  
  
~I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be~  
  
I have to move on, for them...  
  
But I will never love another, Rain was the only.  
  
Together Forever...  
  
I will be strong.  
  
They need me to be.  
  
~A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you~  
  
"Dad?" a voice came from behind me.  
  
I turned to see a boy of fifteen, with black hair...and bluest eyes I've ever seen...Rain's eyes.  
  
Those crystal eyes were filled with tears he obviously tried his best to hide, as he wrapped his arms  
  
around a girl about two.   
  
The tears found their way to my chocolate eyes as I stare into the girl's that matched.  
  
She wouldn't even remember Rain.  
  
She wouldn't remember her own mother.  
  
~I've found a reason to show~  
  
I promise, Rain my love, I will remind them of you everyday.  
  
They won't forget your smile, your smell, how much you loved them.  
  
~A side of me you didn't know~  
  
I will love them as much as you did, Rain.  
  
I can change. I will change.  
  
~A reason for all that I do~  
  
For you Rain, I can do anything.  
  
Slowly I get up.  
  
I lay my sword atop the flowers that adorned her grave.  
  
I took our daughter into my arm and wrapped the other around our son.  
  
With one last glance at her grave, I took our children home.  
  
As we leave, I sware I saw a celestial smile beam down upon us...with eyes of crystal blue...  
  
~And the Reason is you~  
  
[end]  
  
::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::  
  
DAMN! Was the ending cheesy or what?! retorical question.  
  
Please review, I hope you enjoyed this. I cried while writing it! But I get very emotional, hope ya'll liked  
  
it!  
  
NO FLAMES!if u feel I must have cc do it nicely  
  
sry I broke apart the couple, but they will be together in heaven  
  
_Golden_Tuna_ 


End file.
